The present patent application relates to a spinner for wind turbines adapted to be mounted on a hub of a wind turbine. Further, it relates to a wind turbine with a spinner. Finally, it relates to a method for increasing the efficiency of an existing wind turbine
Commonly, rotor blades of wind turbines have no good aerodynamic profile at the inner rotor section. The air flow in the inner rotor section man pass the rotor of the wind turbine without being used for energy production. Thus, not all kinetic energy of the wind passing an area that is swept by the rotor blades is used for the energy production.